


Killjoys Haikus

by winterlover



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.<br/>Haikus. Because I can't even write drabbles anymore.</p><p>[edit]: I made artwork for some of the haikus: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2745227">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Killjoys Haikus

  
**1\. Party Poison**  
  
Na Na Na (Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)       
This is not Batman.  
  
~  
  
The wild desert wind  
brings toxins, radiation  
\- and Party Poison.  
  
  
  
 **2\. Fun Ghoul**  
  
Everyone must kill.  
But those who are still human  
know that it is wrong.  
  
~  
  
They don't talk 'bout love,  
but Ghoul feels every moment:  
it's not just fucking.  
  
  
  
 **3\. Kobra Kid**  
  
They have named him Kid,  
but he chose Kobra because  
he spits poison, too.  
  
~  
  
The future's useless  
when you don't survive the past.  
But life happens now.  
  
  
  
 **4\. Jet Star**  
  
The radio crackles.  
Likely to broadcast warnings.  
Jet hopes for guitars.  
  
~  
  
You need to have skills.  
But you survive the longest  
when you have good friends.  
  
  
  
 **5\. The Girl**  
  
The Girl is asleep.  
Only now she looks as young  
as she really is.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I pronounce radio with two syllables. But who doesn't? ;-)


End file.
